In the Darkness a Torch We Hold
by shinigami714
Summary: "Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." – Bruce Lee


AN: Reuploading due to removal. Find me on A03 as well for more stories.

Pairing: Fili/Kili

Warnings: Angst, UST, Fluff, Smut

_"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." – Bruce Lee_

**In the Darkness a Torch We Hold**

Fili was easily excitable. As soon as he took his first steps there was no stopping him. He skipped and ran around their house, his mother and father panicking as he tripped and fell to the ground. Fili was also a hardy child. He got right back up and ran some more. Occasionally the young lad would find his way outdoors, and his parents, and uncle, along with a fair number of recruited townsmen would spend hours searching for him in the forests and streets. They always found him smiling and in good health, and somehow his parents just couldn't bring themselves to lecture the happy child.

Every day Fili would help his mother with chores, and then run outside to greet his father on his return home from the hunt. He'd get a pat on the head and a greeting, then on the days his uncle came around he'd get two. Sometimes Dis thought Fili's smile was permanent, that nothing could ever take it away. Though, as many things in life, such happiness was not meant to last forever.

It was a day like any other. Fili spent it with his mother. They travelled to the nearby market, picking up supplies for dinner. That night they were cooking a great meal for Fili's father. They bought potatoes, and vegetables, and a selection of fruits that Fili was unable to yet name. At home there was an elk his mother had skinned and prepared. The young dwarf spent the rest of the day eagerly skinning potatoes and measuring out seasoning as his mother requested. They laughed together in the kitchen, and though Fili made more mess than anything else, his mother still looked upon him with proud eyes.

When the time for his father to arrive home neared, Fili ran outside to wait. He waited for minutes, and those minutes soon became an hour. His mother joined him, frowning towards the nearby treeline. It was rare that the hunt would go so late.

Soon enough figures became visible on the horizon, and Fili eagerly jumped on the spot. As they neared Fili stopped his bouncing, noticing that something was off. The men moved slowly, and with despair, and the big dwarf warrior Dwalin carried another in his arms. Fili felt his mother's hand clench around his shoulder and he looked up at her in confusion. Her eyes were wide and filled with an emotion he could not place. Then she was running forward, leaving Fili to stand alone, and her screams and cries rang out into the early evening sky. Fili watched his mother drop to her knees and followed her line of sight as Dwalin walked past them. Blood dripped from the form in his arms, and a pale, lifeless hand hung limply towards the ground. Thorin was moving towards him, and then he grabbed Fili and turned him away from the sight.

"Don't look, Fili," his uncle spoke quickly, but Fili ignored him, wrenching his arms from his grasp and turning to watch the body pass by.

"Fili!" Thorin shouted at him as he ran to follow Dwalin, looking up at the dwarf in his arms. His eyes landed on the face of his father, gaunt and lifeless and Fili knew; his father was dead. He stopped, watching as Dwalin walked away from him. He did not cry, frozen for once and unable to move or react at all. He vaguely heard his mother's cries from behind him, and briefly noted as arms wrapped around him from behind. Thorin was speaking to him, though he did not hear a word. And through it all, Fili's face was strangely void of emotion.

From that day on Fili didn't smile, nor did he speak. In fact, he didn't even react to those around him. His uncle would often hold him, whispering words into his ears, but Fili didn't listen. And sometimes he heard his mother's tears drift through the hallways of their home, though he didn't go to her. On a rare occasion he could hear his mother and uncle arguing loudly, the sound of smashing plates and glass echoing from the kitchen. Still Fili stayed in his room. He ate when food was left for him, and drank when water was placed outside his door. He only ever ventured out if the necessity to bathe or use the washroom presented itself. Even less often, Fili found comfort in sleep, for in his dreams he saw only the image of his father's cold, lifeless body.

Days passed by and perhaps if Fili had been more aware he would have noticed subtle changes in his surroundings. His mother's sorrow had ebbed, her sadness now mostly due to Fili's lack of response. Perhaps he would have noticed her belly growing, or the new additions in the room over from his. But Fili did not see, and he did not hear. It was not until the middle of a warm summer evening that Fili finally took interest in the world around him once more. He sat on his bed, awake, staring unresponsively in front of him. Then he heard it.

Normally Fili would have dismissed sounds such as this, but something was different. Someone was crying, and it was a cry he'd never heard before. Fili turned his head towards the door of his room as he moved to the edge of his bed. The cries continued and Fili frowned. They called out to him, beckoned him, and he felt a strange compulsion to go towards the sound. He stood and for the first time in days, ventured from his room and down the hall towards the noise. He paused outside his mother's room. He could hear voices inside, mingling with the cries. Thorin was there, and his mother, and another dwarf that Fili did not know. He peeked in, the door creaking lightly as it opened. Everyone in the room twisted to look at him in shock, and Fili in turn, looked only at the source of the cries.

In his mother's arms there was a child, small as can be, and Fili found his body moving closer to get a better look. He padded up to the side of the bed, his fingers resting in the sheets as he looked upon the baby's head. He couldn't look away, his eyes frozen on the tiny red face.

"Fili," His mother spoke to him, and he spared her a glance, the first time he'd looked at her in months. She smiled at him and looked almost ready to cry.

"Fili, this is your little brother, Kili," she said with a smile, and Fili looked back towards the baby's face. His brother's face. Before he could stop himself he was struggling to climb onto the bed, Thorin helping to lift him in place.

"May I hold him?" They were the first words he'd spoken since his father's death, and Thorin's eyes widened as he looked upon Dis. She inhaled quickly at the sound and shifted towards her oldest son.

"Yes, of course, be careful, he's but a babe," she spoke softly, and proceeded to show Fili the proper way to hold his brother. Young Kili went quiet as his brother's arms encased him, holding him gently and resting his small body in the niche between his legs. Fili gazed down at little Kili, his body barely moving in his spot on the bed. He placed a hand on his baby brother's chest and closed his eyes.

"I feel strange," Fili spoke gently, and Thorin and Dis looked at him with questioning eyes. Thorin ran his hand across Fili's brow and brushed his fingers through his nephew's golden locks. He had thought Fili might never speak again.

"How so Fili?" Thorin asked, wanting nothing more than to embrace his nephew and never let go.

"Whole," Fili said, and a blissful smile broke out on his face as he lent his head back. Dis and Thorin glanced at each other in shock again then between the two boys on the bed.

"Impossible…," Dis began, and she brought her hands to her face, stifling happy sobs. Tears ran down her cheeks and she reached out to touch her eldest son's shoulder. Fili opened his eyes and bent his head to look upon his brother again. He moved his fingers to touch Kili's cheek then bent and pressed their brows together, noses gently rubbing together. Thorin and Dis watched as Fili sat for hours, nearly silent, while he looked at his baby brother's sleeping face. Finally Fili succumbed to sleep himself, and he lay next to Kili beside his mother on the bed.

"They are…," Dis began and she looked at her brother.

"Yes," Thorin spoke gently, his hands folded pensively in front of his face.

"I had thought…we had lost him. That he would never recover from his father's death," Dis spoke quietly, reaching a hand out to touch Fili's face.

"As did I," Thorin agreed.

"He spoke! And smiled! It is more than I could have asked for," Dis joyously said, even as her eyes closed with exhaustion.

"This is a blessing from Mahal," Thorin intoned, and he stood to pull a blanket up over his nephew's shoulder.

* * *

><p>The following days proved awkward and difficult. Though Fili was no longer unresponsive, he was still reserved and Dis felt an incredible sorrow at the thought that her little boy might never be the same as he once was. Still there was the occasional moment when Fili would look upon his younger brother and smile ever so slightly. Light would shine in his eyes, and Dis was grateful for the gift she had been given.<p>

It was difficult raising two children alone. She had to juggle caring for a newborn, and dealing with a quiet and passive Fili, while at the same time doing her best to keep her home together and her family fed. As her sons grew Fili would help care for Kili, holding him and looking at him with the same reverence he had when their eyes first met. It seemed that each passing moment spent with his brother had Fili breaking free from his shell more.

Thorin helped immensely, hunting for Dis and doing his best to keep the children occupied and entertained. He became a father figure to the boys, and found he loved them as though they were his own sons. He watched Kili take his first step, and Fili craft his first bead. He taught them both how to ride and care for ponies and told them stories of Erebor as he tucked them in to sleep. What Thorin enjoyed most was observing the two boys interact.

Young Kili was growing into an excitable lad. He was always jumping with energy and his smile completely radiated and filled a room with light. He reminded Thorin so very much of a young Fili. The difference between the two lads now was startling. Fili stood stoically almost constantly, though he was always smiling fondly at his little brother's antics. Thorin wondered how different his eldest nephew would be had his father not passed so early, but remained appreciative that he was more than an empty shell. Every time Fili's eyes met with his brother's time seemed to freeze. It was such a rare bond, something a dwarf was lucky to witness in a lifetime. The two lads were always together and Fili would do anything for his little brother. They played together and learned together, and then there were those rare moments, when Fili would grasp his brother's hair and press their brows together. Kili would grin and look into his brother's eyes, and Fili would smile so brilliantly back. That smile was something that only a shared soul could bring to another's face, and the fire Thorin saw there never failed to surprise him.

Fili and Kili always looked forward to visits from their uncle. It usually meant gifts, and always meant fun. Whenever they saw his tall form walking down the path nearby Kili ran out and nearly tackled his uncle where he stood.

"Uncle Thorin!" Kili shouted, as he saw his uncle approach one day. It had been some time since his last visit, and the young lad eagerly ran into his uncle's open arms. Thorin lifted him easily and settled him on an arm as Fili approached calmly and with a soft smile.

"How are my two troublemaking nephews on this day?" Thorin asked and he nuzzled the side of Kili's face and reached out to pat Fili on the shoulder. Kili wiggled and squealed and Fili chuckled lightly at his brother.

"Well, uncle. Dwalin has been teaching me to fight, and I finished the sword I was working on in the smith," Fili spoke proudly, standing straight and tall in front of his uncle. He pulled the sword from where it settled in its hilt to show to Thorin. The dwarf king looked upon it carefully, studying the craftsmanship and smiled at his nephew.

"A fine blade, well crafted. I'll add a braid to your hair tonight," Thorin said as Fili sheathed his blade.

"And you Kili?" Thorin asked, turning his head to look at his youngest nephew.

"Dwalin wouldn't let me fight! I asked and asked! But he said I'm too young," Kili spoke fast, his words slurring a bit.

"He's right Kili, you are still too young to wield a blade," Thorin responded, and he couldn't help but grin at the pout that fell across the other's face.

"But I want to learn to fight too! Please uncle, please," Kili begged, and he tugged at Thorin's tunic with small hands. He heard Fili snicker and looked between the two fondly. He could never resist his nephew's pleading eyes, and they both knew it.

"I'll see what I can do," Thorin conceded, and he puzzled over how he might convince Dis to let him begin training Kili to fight.

* * *

><p>Three days later Thorin dragged his nephews out to a nearby field. He bent down and placed a gift in front of his youngest nephew and watched him eagerly unravel the bindings and lift the weapon from its wrappings.<p>

"What's this?" Kili asked, lifting the item and grazing his fingers across the engravings upon it. Fili knelt beside his brother and observed curiously.

"A bow, Kili. You said you wanted to learn to fight, with this, you can," Thorin spoke. Kili's face fell and he looked pleadingly up at his uncle.

"But…I don't want to use a bow, I want to use a sword, like Fili!" Kili insisted, and his brother smiled warmly.

"You're still too young for that Kili. This is the only weapon I could convince your mother to let me teach you to use," Thorin demanded. Still Kili looked forlorn and he gripped the bow tightly in his hands.

"It's an elf's weapon! That's what the other dwarves always say!" Kili shouted. Thorin's eyes narrowed at the words. It was true. Archery was not revered among dwarves, and often ridiculed and connected with the elves. However, Thorin wanted nothing more than to make his nephew happy, and this was his only option.

"Do you want to learn to fight or not?" Thorin asked and Kili looked back at the bow in his hands.

"Look, Kili," Fili said, moving in front of his brother. He held up an arrow in front of Kili's eyes and turned it slightly.

"Feel the point," Fili said, and Kili looked in his brother's eyes before tentatively holding a finger out and touching the tip of the arrow. He pulled his hand back quickly with wide eyes.

"It's sharp right?" Fili questioned and Kili nodded back.

"If you hit true, with this point, you can kill instantly, before your enemy even knows you're there," Fili spoke and he handed the arrow to his brother. Kili twisted it in his fingers for a moment before biting his lip and looking back up determinedly.

"Fine, I'll try it," he said, and Thorin smiled and Fili moved to set up some apples along a fence. Thorin explained the proper stance and how to nock an arrow, while Kili mimicked his movements and did his best to listen intently. Fili walked around his brother, studying before knocking him under his elbow.

"Raise your arm more, up, like that," he spoke and Kili grimaced. Then Fili kicked his feet apart and caught Kili as he stumbled.

"Stand tall, don't shift your weight," Fili continued, walking around behind his brother.

"Now pull back your arm, farther," he said, and adjusted Kili's hold, then pushed his arm up once again. He waited a few moments, watching Kili hold the posture.

"Good," Fili said, and he bent close to his brother's ear, and pulled his hair back from his face.

"And aim," Fili whispered, and Kili looked fiercely at one of the apples along the fence and lined up the arrow. He instinctively turned his head slightly and moved the arrow a bit to the left. Fili's breath ghosted across his ear and his fingers tickled at his neck, but Kili was comforted by it. He breathed in deep then released and watched the arrow move swiftly towards the apple.

No one expected it to be a hit. Not even Kili. But the apple exploded on contact, seeds flying everywhere as the arrow sailed through the core. The three dwarves stood shocked for many moments, until Thorin moved and settled his hand on Kili's shoulder.

"I…I did it!" Kili suddenly shouted turning to look excitedly at his brother and uncle.

"Good, now try again, without your brother's help," Thorin said and gestured towards another apple. Kili hurried to stand in the correct stance, and this time Fili moved only to hold back his brother's hair. The older brother smiled as he watched Kili lift his arm a little, then higher, and replicate the stance he'd shown him. He moved to the side slightly, watching his brother's face. Kili was calmer than he'd ever seen him and his eyes were focused and unmoving. He felt as his brother released the arrow, but couldn't look away from his face, instead only glancing at the remains of the apple as his brother turned and smiled at him with glee.

"A fast learner," Thorin said, pleasantly surprised by his nephew's seemingly natural talent.

"Brother, did you see? All by myself!" Kili shouted and Fili looked into his brother's eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. He saw a spark there, a flicker of light that he knew was on the verge of growing into something greater. What exactly, he was not sure.

"You did well Kili," Fili spoke and Kili grinned at him before turning to face Thorin.

"Do I get a braid uncle?" he asked, and Thorin laughed heartily before lifting him onto his shoulders.

"I'm afraid I don't know of any archery braids Kili, though I could braid your hair anyway if you like," Thorin suggested, and Kili frowned and held onto his new bow tight.

"No! If it's not for archery, I don't want it," he insisted, and they made their way back home. Fili's eyes never left his brother, and Thorin and Dis watched as he gazed at him all through dinner. After Dis asked Fili a fifth question that went unanswered she turned to her youngest son.

"Kili, did you shoot your brother through the heart?" Dis could not resist asking, and Fili turned to her with shocked eyes. Thorin choked on his drink, spilling it down his shirt, and he busied himself with wiping up the mess while Dis smirked at her oldest son.

"What? I would never shoot Fili!" Kili insisted, horror in his eyes at the thought of hurting his brother. Fili looked at his mother puzzled, but felt heat fill his face despite his confusion at her words.

* * *

><p>When Fili's beard started growing in Thorin sat him down and spoke to him of Erebor. He told tales of the great golden halls, and the prosperity of the ancient dwarven kingdom. Thorin spoke of the kings of past and then of his own father, and grandfather, who ruled before him.<p>

"One day, Fili, you shall be king," Thorin finally spoke, a hint of a smile on his regal face. Fili looked at him with surprise.

"What?" Fili gasped out, taken aback by the news.

"I have named you as my heir," Thorin explained and Fili gaped at him.

"We shall reclaim our homeland someday my nephew, and I wish for you to rule our people, when I am no longer able," Thorin stated and Fili lowered his head slightly. He felt suddenly overwhelmed. King! He could not believe it. He felt a great responsibility fall on his shoulders. He knew how hard his uncle worked to lead what was left of their people. And that was without a kingdom! And then only moments later his thoughts strayed to his brother.

"But what of Kili?" Fili asked, the words slipping out before he could stop them. Thorin smiled, almost as though he expected Fili to ask.

"He will be by your side, as your brother…and as…," Thorin began, though he paused and studied his nephew without finishing the sentence.

"As what?" Fili pressed.

"That, is for you and him to decide," Thorin finally said, offering no further answer and Fili frowned.

"I don't…understand," the young dwarf trailed off.

"One day you will. Have your brother add the royal braids to your beard this evening," Thorin spoke and he handed two polished beads to his heir. Fili gazed at the beads in his hand. They shone brilliantly and had Khuzdul markings engraved on them. Finally Thorin stood and left his nephew alone with his thoughts. Fili did not ponder for long, and he walked through their home looking for Kili, as always, craving his brother's presence by his side. Kili sat on the floor of their bedroom, doing his best to cut fletching from the feathers of hens. His fingers were clumsy and his tongue stuck out from his mouth as he focused on his craft. When Kili heard his brother approach he looked up with that smile that Fili adored. It quickly turned to a frown when he saw the expression on Fili's face.

"Brother! You look upset, what's wrong?" Kili asked and he put the fletching on the ground and moved towards Fili, who sat with his back against the wall. Kili placed his hands on Fili's crossed legs and looked directly in his eyes.

"I know something is bothering you, please tell me!" Kili insisted. Though Kili often struggled with history and Balin's lessons, sometimes he was such a perceptive dwarf. Fili pushed hair from his brother's face then pulled him into his lap. He snuggled his brother for a moment before pulling back and looking at him seriously.

"Do you know the royal braids Kili?" Fili asked, and Kili tilted his head slightly.

"Yes, of course, why?" The younger dwarf questioned. Fili hesitated. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his brother. He feared seeing sadness in those dark eyes, and he feared his brother would be jealous that Thorin had chosen him over Kili. His younger brother already struggled with silly things, like his lack of a beard, and his slim form. Fili knew Kili was often mocked for choosing to master a bow and arrow, but after that first day shooting, he'd had no desire to even pick up a sword. He hoped Kili would not be troubled by the news.

"Thorin told me today, I am his heir," Fili breathed out, and he opened his hand and showed the two beads to his brother. To his astonishment, Kili grinned at him and nothing but happiness shone in his eyes.

"Really? That means you'll be king one day brother!" Kili exclaimed and he quickly moved to begin braiding his brother's hair. His hands worked quickly and fluidly, none of the struggle he'd shown with the fletching earlier present.

"It doesn't bother you?" Fili asked as Kili pulled the first bead from his hand to fasten a braid, then started the second.

"Why would it bother me? You'll be a great king. You're a good fighter, and you're strong. You're smart too!" Kili noted, and his eyes glanced briefly into Fili's. The older brother realised that Kili was maturing into a fine dwarf as well. Though he was reckless and far less reserved than Fili, Kili's determination and perseverance were inspiring. He remembered when his brother was but a tiny babe and wondered at how fast they had grown together. He'd been so happy and consumed he'd barely noticed. Kili slowed as he finished the second braid, and carefully fastened the final bead at the bottom then he sat back and observed his work.

"There! All done…," Kili began and he bit his lip and looked up into Fili's eyes imploringly.

"My king," Kili finished with a smirk. Fili swallowed thickly at the words. He felt his heart stutter at the heat in his brother's eyes, and an intense desire fluttered through his very soul. He wanted to…well, he wasn't sure exactly. He calmed himself with a deep breath then tossed a playful smile back at his brother.

"As your king, I order you to suffer a torture, by tickling!" Fili commanded, and he pushed Kili backwards to the floor and ran his hands up and down his sides. Kili's eyes widened dramatically and he squealed as his brother tickled him to death.

"Ah! Fili! Noooo!" Kili shouted, and he laughed for ages until sleep finally claimed him. His head rest in Fili's lap and the older brother looked upon him with devotion. Fili ran his fingers through Kili's hair and pushed his bangs away from his brow. Kili's face was serene and his cheeks were lightly flushed from their activities. Fili stared at him for a while, running a finger gently under his brother's eye while he pondered on his uncle's words. What exactly would Kili be when he was king? It seemed like Thorin knew something more, but couldn't tell him and Fili sighed with frustration. He knew one thing for sure.

"I'm nothing without you," Fili whispered as he bent to kiss his brother's brow.

* * *

><p>As Fili's sword mastery improved and he began to hold his own against even Dwalin in a fight, Thorin decided it was time for Fili to join in on the hunt. He discovered it was more than a simple trip into the woods for food. The hunt was just as much a scouting mission as it was a hunting one. Thorin explained of the dark creatures that sometimes roamed the surrounding areas, and that it was their job to protect the Blue Mountains and their families from those dangers. Fili remembered the day his father had returned bloodied and torn apart by the creatures of the forest, and though once he might have cowered at the thought of venturing out, now he wanted nothing more than to help. He wanted to stop the creatures that had killed his father, and make sure it never happened again. The image of his brother in his father's place alone spurred him to join on the mission.<p>

Of course his younger brother wanted to follow him, though Thorin made it clear he was to stay home with his mother. Unfortunately Kili had other plans. He may have been accepting of Thorin naming Fili as heir, but he still desperately wanted to prove his worth in battle. He followed the group of dwarves to the edge of the forest and begged with Thorin to let him come, his bow clutched tightly in his hand.

"The hunt is no place for an archer, laddie. Maybe one day, when you learn to wield a blade like a real dwarf," Dwalin jabbed, and Kili looked positively stricken.

"But I'm strong! I can fight!" Kili insisted but still Thorin shook his head and told him to go home. Fili knelt before his brother and lifted his chin.

"The hunt is not for children Kili. There are orcs and wargs in these woods. Stay home alright," Fili requested and Kili looked on as Fili and the rest of the dwarves entered the woods. Fili looked back at his brother once and nodded in the direction of home before turning away to follow their uncle.

Kili knew he should listen, that his brother and uncle would be terribly disappointed in him, but as his brother walked farther from him it felt so wrong. He should be with him, fighting at his side, together like they always were. So Kili waited, until the group was just out of sight before he slunk into the forest behind them. He was quicker, and quieter than most dwarves, and it was easy to follow along without catching their notice.

The hunt was proving quite unentertaining. Not a wild animal in sight. Kili huddled against a tree trunk and fiddled with his bow. He listened to the others converse about terribly boring things, only flushing slightly when Dwalin began a raunchy tale about a lass from the brothel in the next town over. He closed his eyes with a sigh but opened them quickly at the sound of a loud howl.

"Did you hear that?" Gloin asked, turning quickly in the direction of the sound.

"Wargs," Thorin spat out, and the group braced themselves for the oncoming attack.

Kili gasped as wargs trampled in from all sides, and he pushed his body flush to the ground. He moved quickly across the forest floor, and looked around, his eyes landing on his brother. Fili wielded two blades at once, swinging them in tandem and knocking the creatures away. He moved fiercely, and Kili thought he'd never seen such emotion on his brother's face. Fili avoided every warg, slicing quickly through their bodies, and Kili was overwhelmed by how kingly his brother already was. He felt unworthy, and wondered why he'd ever thought to come along. He would never be as strong a fighter as the other dwarves. But then he saw something his brother did not. A huge warg was barrelling through the forest from behind his brother's back. Kili looked frantically around at the other dwarves but they were all occupied. He stood and braced himself. Never had he aimed at anything but apples, but he was determined to stop the creature. He would not let his brother come to harm.

"Fili look out!" Thorin shouted, finally having spotted the warg charging at his nephew.

Before Fili had time to react Kili nocked an arrow and lined up his shot. He took little time to perfect his stance, instead focusing on aiming at the creature, and when he released the arrow it soared through the trees and narrowly missed his brother's shoulder. The arrow pierced the beast's head, and the creature stumbled and fell to the ground just a foot from Fili's form. The dwarves looked on in shock then turned towards Kili quickly. Fili's eyes penetrated Kili's, and suddenly a fierce anger lit up in the older brother's eyes. Kili didn't flinch, and stood unwavering and calm under the dwarves' scrutiny as he lowered his bow to his side.

Before a word was spoken Kili heard another growl from behind, and his brother was charging towards him and tackling his body to the ground. Kili gasped in pain from landing on the ground but his eyes widened and he froze as Fili rolled them and flung his sword up into a warg atop them. Blood dripped from the beast's mouth down Fili's arm and Kili flinched when the drops landed on his face. Fili cradled his body to his chest and Kili shivered and willed himself not to cry. Warriors didn't cry.

When Fili pushed him away roughly the temptation nearly grew too strong. He looked up at his brother and cowed at the sight of his furious face. A glance to the side and Kili saw that Thorin shared the sentiment. Dwalin moved forward and plucked the arrow that protruded from the warg that had attacked Fili.

"Lucky shot, laddie," Dwalin spoke grimly, and tossed the bloody arrow at him. Kili couldn't bring himself to feel any triumph with the knowledge that he somehow let down both his brother and uncle.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay home!" Fili growled at Kili as he pulled his blade from the warg's head. The older brother grimaced slightly then wiped the blade on his tunic before moving to return home. Kili recoiled at the anger in his brother's voice. He'd never heard Fili so irritated. Even the other dwarves were somewhat shocked by the display of emotion. Thorin moved towards his youngest nephew and hoisted him to his feet, before pushing him along after his brother.

"This hunt is over, let's go on home," Thorin spoke and Kili dragged his feet along behind. Fili had shut himself in their room, choosing not to partake in dinner that evening and Kili picked at the food on his own plate. He could feel his uncle's heated glare upon him, but he did not lecture his nephew, instead speaking to Dis of the wargs they'd come across in the forest.

When Kili moved to go to bed he stood awkwardly outside his and Fili's room. He felt like he was intruding and he hesitantly opened the door and peeked inside. Fili sat on his bed, cleaning his blades raptly.

"Fili? May I come in?" Kili asked timidly, and Fili looked up at him, his face emotionless once again. The brothers blinked at each other before Fili put his blades down and beckoned Kili to come closer. When the brothers were only a foot apart Kili paused and looked into Fili's eyes. He was so relieved to see the spark he loved in his brother's eyes that tears came to his own and dripped down his face. Fili pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered into his ear.

"I can't stay angry with you," Fili said as his fingers gripped forcefully in his brother's dark locks.

"I'm sorry brother," Kili whimpered and he gripped the other dwarf back just as tightly.

"You are everything I am not. A king. Strong, smart, and perfect. A gifted fighter. You wield your swords as though they were attached to your arms. I'm not worthy to fight alongside you. I'm sorry I followed you into the forest," Kili confided and he shook in his brother's arms. Fili pulled back a bit and gripped the sides of his brother's face. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and tilted Kili's head to look up at him.

"No, Kili, that's not it. You are, you're a skilled archer, you move quickly, and your arrows are as much a part of you as my blades are me, no matter what the other dwarves might say. I know you are perfectly capable of joining in the hunt," Fili insisted, and Kili smiled slightly at the words.

"I just fear losing you, more than anything," Fili confessed and he lifted his brother to sit next to him on the mattress.

"Has…mother ever spoken to you of our father?" Fili asked as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Sometimes. She said he was brave, and strong. Like you. A true dwarf warrior," Kili said and he lent his head against the other dwarf. Fili squeezed him lightly and nodded.

"Hmm…he was much like you as well. Always smiling, always joking. He had your silly grin," Fili said and he poked at the dimple in Kili's cheek. His little brother grinned and turned his head into the other dwarf's shoulder. Fili smiled back for a moment before growing solemn again.

"Our father, he died in the hunt Kili. I remember that day…so vividly. The sight of his body in Dwalin's arms, the sound of mother's cries. The…blood. I felt so lost," Fili explained and Kili shifted against him to look up at his face.

"Until you were born. If you died…Kili, I would have nothing," Fili intoned and he brought his hand up to stroke his brother's eyebrow. Kili closed his eyes for a moment but then moved to kneel on the bed so he could press his brow against his brother's as they often did when alone. Their noses rubbed gently against each other and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I do not fear death brother, nor should you, for when we do die, it shall be together," Kili spoke softly and Fili gripped the back of his brother's head tightly and pulled his body impossibly close. The words were morbid and should not have comforted him, but for some reason they did. Once more Fili was overwhelmed by his brother's innocent wisdom and he fell to the side pulling Kili down onto the pillows and covers. Kili's hair fanned out behind him and he wormed his way against his brother's strong chest.

"This is why I want to join you, don't leave me behind. I don't like being apart from you," Kili begged and a pained frown appeared on his face. Fili hated when his brother was unhappy. His eyes lingered on his brother's lips and he wanted to kiss them, to claim them with his own. It was a confusing thought and his heart beat impossibly fast at the mere idea of such an action. He settled for placing a chaste kiss on the top of Kili's head.

"May I sleep next to you tonight?" Kili whispered against his brother's neck.

"Of course," Fili answered and he pulled a blanket overtop their bodies for warmth.

* * *

><p>Fili's mind had been greatly preoccupied with troubling feelings. He thought frequently of his brother. And though he had always thought of Kili, now his attention seemed to take hold of something new. He thought of his face, his eyes, his jaw, and his lips. He imagined holding his brother's body against his own, laying atop it even. It was somewhat worrying and his studies began to suffer for it.<p>

"Fili! Are you paying attention?" Balin asked during a lesson, pulling Fili swiftly from his thoughts to look at the older dwarf in surprise.

"Oh, bother, what is it that's troubling you? Usually you're so focused on your lessons, unlike that little scamp of a brother you have," Balin commented and Fili struggled to remember what he was supposed to be learning about. The bloodlines! He belted the first question that came to his mind.

"Why has Thorin never married?" Fili asked and Balin looked at him curiously.

"Why do you ask?" The older dwarf questioned.

"Well…if he had children, then I wouldn't be the heir anymore right?" Fili queried. It was a sad attempt to pretend he cared at all about the bloodlines but Balin seemed content enough with the question.

"Even if your uncle did have children, he has already named you heir," the other dwarf insisted.

"Still, isn't it strange for a king to never marry?" Fili asked, suddenly far more interested in why his uncle was so old and so single. His mother had been married and she was even younger than Thorin.

"I'm afraid your uncle has not yet met his one love," Balin said woefully. Fili frowned at the term.

"One love?" he asked, wanting to know more.

"I was not going to teach you of the bonds until next week, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to skip forward to that today. You hardly seemed interested in what I was talking about before," Balin said with a reproachful look and Fili guiltily looked away.

"Dwarves love only once in their lifetime. It is an instant connection, though not always instantly recognized for what it is. We call this our one love," Balin explained, folding his hands on the table in front of him. Fili's thoughts travelled to his brother briefly again. He remembered the way his heart beat faster around him, and how his eyes seemed to always find his brother's form. He'd always been connected to Kili.

"If all dwarves have only one love, why are so many unwed?" Fili asked.

"Though we experience only one love, the one we love may not love us in return. It is one of the reasons that dwarven children are so rare," Balin spoke sadly.

"I see…," Fili said. The thought saddened him.

"Then father was mother's one love?" Fili continued, his interest dwindling.

"Yes, they were very lucky to find each other, and to have two children. Truly blessed," Balin said sincerely and he searched his books and pulled one out.

"Let me tell you about the other bonds between dwarves," the old dwarf began, but Fili faded again, his thoughts completely occupied with images of his brother. One love…was it possible Kili was his?

* * *

><p>Somehow in the following days Kili had convinced Thorin to bring him along on the next hunt. Fili added a few choice words to aid in convincing and the two brothers found themselves walking side by side into the forest with the rest of the scouting group. Though their uncle was supportive of Kili, the other dwarves did not share the same sentiment, sure that the lad was far too young and unskilled to join. Dwalin of course was the most vocal about it.<p>

"The lad's too thin to be a real warrior, and not a scratch of hair on his chin yet," Dwalin goaded as they walked deeper into the forest. Kili jutted his lip out and sneered at the other dwarf behind his back.

"That's enough Dwalin," Thorin said, finally tiring of the comments fired at his nephew.

"All in good humor, Thorin," Dwalin insisted cheerfully.

"I bet Kili can shoot down anything in this forest," Fili spoke up, pulling the large dwarf's attention to him

"Oh?" Dwalin asked with mockingly wide eyes.

"That's right! I can!" Kili insisted, standing tall and puffing his chest out.

"Was that warg the other day your first moving target?" Dwalin asked, and when Kili nodded the warrior turned and pretended to think long and hard, his hand rubbing at his chin.

"Alright then, we'll see if it wasn't just beginner's luck. Hit a raven on your first try and I'll shave off my beard!" Dwalin bet the young dwarf, and the others chuckled lightly at his antics.

"And what do you get if I miss?" Kili mumbled, crossing his arms with distrust.

"The satisfaction of being right, little lad," Dwalin said with a smug grin. Kili sniffled a bit then looked to his brother who nodded and smiled at him. He could do this. If Fili had faith in him, he could do anything. Kili closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds of the forest and listening intently for flapping wings. He moved his head slightly catching a faint sound but paused. No, that was a rabbit. He turned a bit and heard something else. He pulled his bow in place and nocked an arrow, quiet as can be, then opened his eyes in an instant. There, just to the right. He glanced up and sure enough, a black raven settled on a branch far above.

Kili's eyesight was keen, and he figured the other dwarves had not seen it yet. He lifted his bow slightly, and paused. Dwalin wanted to see him hit a moving target…he would wait for it to take flight. Ravens were fidgety birds, and it didn't take long for it to catch sight of something in the distance and lift off from the branch. Kili's eyes followed it intently and he waited patiently for a clear shot, his face serene as he lifted his bow in a flash and released an arrow not a second later. His breath held for a moment, and then there was a soft squawk, and the black bird fell heavily to the ground, an arrow standing tall and protruding from its heart. It was no use causing the bird pain.

Kili lowered his bow and turned to look at the large dwarf. His mouth was open with shock as he gaped at the dead bird. Thorin moved and slapped his nephew on the back.

"Well done, Kili," his uncle said and Kili grinned then turned to look at his brother. The intensity of Fili's eyes caused him to falter slightly, but then his brother smiled at him, and Kili knew the other dwarf was proud.

"By…by my beard!" Dwalin shouted.

"You won't have one for long now Dwalin!" Gloin taunted and laughed heartily as he bent to pull the arrow from the raven. Dwalin rubbed the back of his head then turned to look at Kili. The young dwarf stepped close and held out his hand.

"Don't worry Dwalin, I'm not a cruel dwarf. I'll settle for five gold coins," Kili said with a smirk. Dwalin snorted lightly and fished the money from his pouch, and then he lowered slightly in a bow as he handed it over.

"Smart lad. I humbly appreciate your kindness," the large dwarf spoke as he bent down to kneel in front of Kili and gestured towards his back.

"And for that young lad, you get to ride on my shoulders," Dwalin said and Kili jumped with excitement.

"Really?!" Kili asked and he moved quickly to climb onto the big dwarf's back.

"I'm as tall as a man!" Kili said joyfully as Dwalin stood to his full height, holding Kili firmly in place atop his shoulders. Kili aimed and practiced shooting animals from his new place up high, not missing once, and the other dwarves watched as his concentration never faltered. Fili in particular was consumed by his brother's image. He saw Kili's dark hair whip against his face when a breeze would catch it, and fly away every time he released an arrow. He observed the attractiveness of Kili's profile, his straight, slightly upturned nose, and strong jaw. He saw the fierceness in his eyes, and every time his brother looked back at him he saw his red lips lift in a smile. Fili knew he was flushing as an unfamiliar feeling settled in his belly. This had to be love. His one love. He felt so exhilarated just watching Kili shoot a bow, and with a shock, Fili realised he felt exhilarated watching Kili do _anything_.

The feelings frightened him greatly. But despite the fear he was also incredibly happy. He loved his brother, more than anything. He paused in place for a moment, remembering Balin's words about dwarven bonds. What if Kili did not love him back? The thought troubled him immensely. He knew his brother loved him like family, as a brother, but he might not be Kili's one love. If he told Kili, he could break their relationship, the bond they already shared. He felt slight guilt at wanting to do things to his brother, romantic things. No, he would never do such a thing. He couldn't betray his trust like that. He was happy just being by his side.

Fili continued to walk and glanced up at his brother again. He would stay near him, protect him and watch over him, for as long as he could. That would be more than enough. A smile broke out on his face again as he watched his brother nearly fall from Dwalin's back.

"It is good to see you smile, nephew," Thorin said gently from his side and pulled him into a sidelong embrace.

* * *

><p>From that day on Kili came along on every hunt his brother went on. The other dwarves were more accepting of him, and with each trip into the woods they realised just how talented the dwarf lad was with his bow. He shot moving targets with ease, whether they were deer, rabbits, or birds, and he always hit a vital point, aiming to kill, lest the animals suffer. Likewise, Fili's skill with his swords only strengthened and he easily bested his opponents in any fight.<p>

The two lads had grown into strong mature dwarves. Kili was tall and slim, lithe in build, and quick in movement. Fili was everything he wasn't; broad shouldered, and muscled, strong of both body and mind. Their forms opposed each other just like their personalities, but the most peculiar of it all was how they fought. While Kili was excitable away from battle, as soon as he raised his bow he became precise and calm in his fight. And while Fili remained stoic and calm away from the hunt, he grew reckless and aggressive when wielding a blade. Fili became his brother's sword and shield, while Kili was the arrow that sniped from afar, the younger saw the distance, while the older saw the near. Alone, they were weak, but together, they were perfect.

It was a hot summer afternoon when the hunting group came upon a group of thirteen orcs. The dwarves huddled behind stumps and rocks whispering amongst themselves as they watched the orcs from afar.

"There have been more and more in the recent years, where are they coming from?" Oin hissed and Thorin peered at them through a hole in a log.

"Can we take them?" Dwalin questioned, and Thorin turned around with a huff.

"They outnumber us two to one, and that's not even counting the wargs," Thorin intoned.

"Not to mention there are thirteen of them, an exceedingly unlucky number," Oin spoke up, and Dwalin rolled his eyes. Kili calmly lifted himself to look at the orc pack and studied their placement and movements.

"Get down!" Fili hissed, tugging at his brother's sleeve.

"It's fine, they won't see me," Kili insisted and his eyes grazed quickly through the trees and at their surroundings. He knelt back low and whispered at the other dwarves.

"If I can take down three, before they even realise what's happening, do we have a chance?" Kili asked quickly. Fili looked at him aghast.

"That's impossible laddie, there's no clear shot, and trees are in the way. If you miss, we'll draw their attention and die," Gloin spoke.

"I swear I can do it, trust me!" Kili hissed and he turned his pleading eyes on Thorin.

"If we don't attack them now they may raid the village," Kili asserted. Thorin still seemed unconvinced and Kili groaned and turned instead to look at his brother. Fili's eyes connected with his and they spoke to each other silently for a moment before Fili sighed and touched his brother's face.

"He can make it," Fili said gruffly and the other dwarves looked towards him doubtfully.

"Fili...we all know you have faith in your brother but," Oin began but Fili turned commanding eyes on him.

"I said he can make it, let him take the shot," Fili maintained and he turned to look at Thorin. The dwarf king considered him for a moment before turning to his youngest nephew.

"Alright, Kili. Take three down, then we'll move," Thorin ordered, and the other dwarves moved into place without disagreement. Kili smirked then beckoned his brother to follow him a few feet over. When Kili bent in place Fili rest his hand on the other dwarf's lower back. He observed over his brother's shoulder, though he did not see how Kili could possibly make any sort of shot from this angle. There were trees in every possible direction, and they were fairly far away. Still, he trusted in his brother and he bent forwards and put his lips to the back of Kili's neck. His brother stilled slightly but closed his eyes and nocked an arrow while he raised his bow.

Kili could feel a light breeze against his cheek and he was relying on that for this shot to work. He opened his eyes and observed the trees just to the left of the orc pack, watching as the breeze passed through the leaves there. He waited for just the right moment, until the leaves began to start moving a little quicker and he released the arrow, nocking another immediately after and releasing it just to the left of the one prior. Two orcs fell to the ground, dead. Kili bent and rushed along to another position, farther from the other dwarves and Fili followed along at his back. When Kili knelt behind another log, Fili settled behind him and the two watched as the orcs looked around frantically.

One of the orcs had moved in the direction the arrows shot from. Kili had been banking on that and he lined up another arrow taking him down quickly then instantly firing a fourth into the head of a warg that moved in their direction. The orcs knew where they were now, and set their remaining wargs to charge in the two brothers' direction.

Kili ducked down as Fili rose and thrust his blade violently down the throat of the first warg upon them.

Blood dripped onto Kili's neck but he ignored it and pulled another arrow from his back, taking position to shoot again. He rolled onto his back and pressed his body flat to the ground to aim from under some lifted roots. He watched as three more wargs approached quickly and aimed.

"Shoot now Kili!" Fili shouted, and he did. One warg fell to the ground, then Kili saw his brother's thick boots hit the ground between him and the other two as he swung his blades into their bodies. Dwalin charged into the middle of the orcs, swinging his axe wildly, with Thorin at his back, and Oin and Gloin moved in from the sides. Kili shot between his brother's legs, narrowly missing the other dwarf's ankle as he killed an orc in the distance. Then he was up and moving again at his brother's side. The two brothers battled, never a foot apart, Fili always at Kili's back. Kili focused on shooting down the orcs attacking their uncle and the other dwarves while Fili defended him devotedly.

When the last of their enemies fell Fili turned to his brother as he pulled a sword from an orc's head. Kili was breathing heavily and sweat dripped down his face and from his dark hair. Fili's gaze lingered on Kili's body, travelling up his neck to his scruff covered chin and finally stopping at his lips. He felt an intense heat, a desire greater than any he'd ever known. He wanted his brother, wanted to ravish him. The thought both terrified and excited him. This couldn't possibly be the love that Balin had spoken of during their lessons. It felt impossibly strong, different, wilder. His entire body burned with desire and he knew his eyes were scorching with it. Kili turned to him finally, surprised by the intensity in his brother's eyes.

"Fili, are you alright?" the younger dwarf asked, and Fili raised an eyebrow.

"Your face is red, are you ill?" Kili spoke again, and he approached and pressed a hand to the other dwarf's forehead.

"No, brother. I am quite well," Fili replied, his gaze never moving from Kili's eyes. He gripped his brother around his waist and pulled them taught together in an embrace. The older dwarf breathed in deeply. He had to control this, before his brother took notice, though so far, Kili didn't seem terribly worried.

The group travelled back to the village with adrenaline pumping through their veins. The dwarves relished in a good fight, and they were positively radiating when they arrived home. Dis cried out in surprise at the blood that covered their forms but quickly realised her sons were uninjured. She hugged them both to her chest then swiftly ordered them to wash the ponies.

"But mother, we just got back!" Kili cried in exasperation.

"Hush, you can clean yourselves at the same time, go!" Dis hustled them away and watched as they filled up buckets and started scrubbing. Thorin and Dwalin settled beside her, watching the two boys as they conversed.

"They fight as a unit," Dwalin stated as he inclined his head towards the two lads.

"They do everything as a unit, two halves of a whole," Dis said with a fond smile.

"Twin flames?" Dwalin questioned with amazement. His eyes turned back to the lads and he smirked as Kili threw a wet cloth at his brother. Fili's face was scandalized and he quickly moved to scrub wildly at his brother's hair.

"Indeed," Thorin confirmed, a soft smile apparent on his face as well.

"They are unaware?" Dwalin asked, pulling his gaze from the boys.

"I think Fili may have an inkling. His eyes linger. However Kili I'm not so sure. They love each other, that much is obvious, but how far that love has developed is a mystery. They are young yet," Thorin commented and crossed his arms.

"You will have to bring both on the journey then," Dwalin spoke and the smile fell from Dis's face. It was obvious their mother did not wish her sons to leave, understandably so. When he looked back at the two lads, they wrestled with each other on the ground, their clothes soaked through and soap covering their hair and faces.

"Will you tell them? Of their bond?" Dwalin asked.

"I'd rather they discovered it themselves, but perhaps, when the right time comes," Thorin commented and Dis nodded in agreement. Suddenly Kili knocked one of the pails over as his foot kicked out from under his brother.

"Hey! That's enough lads, you're wasting the soap!" Dis shouted at them and Dwalin chortled. Then a wet rag slapped him across the face and fell with a sloppy thwack to the ground below. Dwalin growled and charged at the two lads.

"This means war! I don't care who threw it, you're both going down!" Dwalin shouted as he chased the brothers around the field. Fili practically fell over with laughter but Kili dragged him quickly along, never one to leave his brother to his death.

"You were right Thorin," Dis whispered, and her brother eyed her questioningly.

"A true blessing," she said as she watched her boys laugh and run away from the hulking dwarf. Thorin lifted the corner of his mouth and looked upon the two boys he loved dearly.

* * *

><p>Just a year later the company left for Erebor. Fili and Kili were happy to join, eager to claim back their home from the dragon Smaug. The two dwarves stayed at each other's sides throughout the journey, as they always had, and spent much of their time laughing and pranking together. Fili's gaze would often linger on his brother, and the intense desire he felt for Kili had not ebbed. He even watched Kili while they bathed in the rivers along the path. His brother was beautiful, and though Kili might scoff at the term, Fili knew it was true. Water dripped down his body in attractive rivulets and his dark hair fell in thick strands down his back. Fili wanted to reach out and drag his fingers through it. He wanted to grab it while he pushed his brother over the edge of the river and made love to him. But he would not touch him. Not like that.<p>

Still, he couldn't resist touching his brother's hair. They were settled in for dinner one night when Fili stood behind his brother and felt compelled to run his fingers through the long dark strands.

"Your hair is getting long," Fili said as his brother looked up at him from under dark lashes.

"Aye, it grows like a weed, unlike my scruff which seems to do no growing at all!" Kili murmured and he ran a hand morosely across his chin. Fili smiled and lifted a strand between his fingers.

"I should cut it," Kili said, and Fili looked at him quickly.

"No! Don't!" He insisted, more rushed and upset than he would have liked. Kili looked at him with confusion.

"But…It's in the way," Kili muttered.

"Then let me braid it back, here just at the sides like this, you'll hardly notice but it will keep it off your face," Fili gently spoke, and he pulled strands of his brother's hair back softly above his ears. Kili shivered slightly and looked back at his brother again.

"May I?" Fili asked. The act felt personal, and intimate, far more so than anything he'd done with his brother before. And though Kili had often braided his own beard and hair, his brother's hair remained untouched and free.

"I suppose so," Kili uttered, and Fili began to weave the strands in an intricate design. Fili wove his feelings into the braids. Love, and desire, friendship, and companionship. His brother might notice, but he would take the risk, just this once. When Fili finished he instinctively removed the clasp from his own hair and placed it in his brother's. Dis had told him once of how their father had given her the clasp in her hair and Fili knew it was the right thing to do. He caressed the clasp where it rest and smiled at his sigil in his brother's hair, then he moved to stand in front of Kili observing his handiwork. A few stray wisps of hair dangled around his brother's face and he tucked one behind an ear.

"There, better right?" Fili asked. Kili ran his hands across the braids studying their patterns, then again, as though confused. Finally his fingers settled atop the clasp.

"Yeah…," he whispered and looked at his brother shyly. The rest of the company watched the exchange and Dwalin nudged Thorin with his elbow.

"Think they know the significance of that?" Dwalin questioned and Thorin snorted and watched on slightly amused. Fili settled beside his brother and stretched out his legs.

"You know, if half this hair would grow on my face instead I might actually look like a dwarf," Kili said with a playful tone and Fili raised an eyebrow at him.

"It makes me look like an elf," Kili finally muttered and he twisted his hands in his hair nervously.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Fili asked him incredulously.

"Some of the other kids, in the blue mountains," Kili mumbled quietly.

"Have you ever even seen an elf?" Fili queried.

"No," was his brother's response.

"And have they ever seen elves?" Fili pushed.

"Probably not," Kili admitted.

"As I thought. You're more a dwarf than those children will ever be. You're going to help claim back Erebor. And you can hold your own in a fight, I know that well," Fili claimed and Kili grinned at him appreciatively.

"You still always manage to win! It's not fair," Kili spat out quickly as he eyed his brother playfully.

"I've just got a few years of experience on you is all," Fili smirked at his brother.

"You always will have!" Kili laughed and he shoved his brother lightly away from him.

"Well I guess it's hopeless then isn't it?" Fili expressed before pulling his brother's head closer and pushing his face to his neck.

"Idiot," Kili voiced softly, though he was smiling fondly at his brother. Their happiness was infectious and it lifted the spirits of the rest of the company.

* * *

><p>Several days later Fili and Kili were out in the woods searching for food while the company made camp. It started innocently enough. Kili shoved his brother lightly, and Fili shoved back. Then soon enough the two brothers were falling to the ground and doing their best to tackle each other, their weapons flung carelessly to the side. They rolled around roughly on the ground, pushing twigs and leaves about on the forest floor, until finally Kili managed to toss his brother on his back while he straddled him. Kili looked down upon the other dwarf with shocked surprise. He'd never managed to best his brother in a wrestling match before. Fili lay content enough on the ground and took pleasure in simply looking at his brother fondly. He lifted his fingers to run them through Kili's dark locks and the younger brother frowned lightly with suspicion.<p>

"You let me win! I know you did," Kili mumbled as he looked into his brother's eyes. Fili's eyes widened dramatically and he smirked, moving his fingers to trail up his brother's thighs. Kili lost his voice as he watched his brother uncertainly. Then suddenly Fili was gripping him and rolling on top of him. Kili gasped as his body was pushed hard into the ground and he glared up at his brother's playful smile.

"Fili!" Kili shouted.

"Never let your guard down little brother!" Fili reminded him and bent forward to kiss his forehead. He stood swiftly and began to walk away, leaving Kili blushing and frozen on the ground.

"Not fair!" Kili yelled out, rushing to catch up to his brother. Fili turned to him and brushed hands through his hair once more.

"You've got leaves in your hair brother," Fili said softly and Kili groaned and shook them out.

"you're insufferable," Kili muttered through clenched teeth.

"And you, are delightful!" Fili remarked and looked earnestly into his brother's eyes. Kili paused at the expression. His brother's eyes were positively burning as they gazed upon him. He'd seen it often enough, but somehow it seemed so very strong on that day. He shivered and glanced down at Fili's lips briefly. Before long his brother was turning to pick up his blades and Kili moved swiftly along behind him, the feeling of his brother's body atop his fresh in his mind.

* * *

><p>When the company reached Rivendell, Kili looked upon the elves apprehensively. He'd heard nothing good about them, and remembered all of the times others had called him an elf in insult. He couldn't really see the similarity. Though Kili was tall and slim in build for a dwarf, he was nothing like the elves that stood around them now.<p>

"Not so much like an elf after all, eh Kili?" Fili whispered in his ear and Kili shook his head.

The first day into their stay a tall elf and the one Kili knew was called Lindir approached him. Kili watched them walk towards him with suspicious eyes, and Fili stood close by and observed intently.

"You wield a bow young dwarf!" the tall one spoke and Kili shifted slightly and looked up at him.

"…Aye," he hesitantly replied.

"Pardon my rudeness, I am Glorfindel. Would you take interest in joining me and my kin for some archery practice? I'm sure we have much to learn from one another," the elf beckoned him, and gestured to his left. Kili nodded, though still apprehensive, and followed them to an archery range. There he met a few other elves, Gildor, Elladan, and Elrohir. They shot together and observed each other's forms while conversing lightly.

"I've never seen an archer shoot so well, you must be quite revelled among your people," Gildor said after Kili shot through his own arrow for the fourth time in a row. Kili frowned lightly and lowered his bow.

"Archery isn't terribly respected amongst dwarves, so no, not really. If I were gifted with a sword I would have more honour. Though many of our company respect me, there are still those who do not," Kili stated regretfully.

"A shame. An archer can be just as devastating in battle if not more so than a swordsman," Glorfindel remarked from his other side. The other elves nodded in agreement.

"Your foes will be dead in the blink of an eye, or perhaps they will not have an eye to blink," Glorfindel commented. Kili grinned for the first time feeling oddly esteemed even amongst the elves. It was refreshing. He raised his bow and took another shot. Gildor watched then looked past him and narrowed his eyes.

"The blonde one watches you as though he would devour you," Gildor commented, and Kili followed his gaze to where his brother stood watching from afar. He waved lightly and Fili returned the sentiment with a nod.

"Fili? My brother?" Kili asked, turning his head to look back at the elf.

"He's always looked at me like that," Kili said, though his face flushed slightly.

"Your…brother?" Lindir asked.

"What?" Kili queried looking between the elves. They all looked at him with curiosity.

"Possessive, isn't he?" Gildor observed.

"No, he's just making sure I'm safe, he'd never hinder me," Kili insisted, his eyes widening as he fidgeted.

"Naïve, aren't you. I know when I see lust in someone's eyes," Gildor spoke with a grin and the other elves sniggered.

"I'm not naïve!" Kili shouted.

"He's always watched over me. Trust me, I'm the last thing my brother would want to bed," Kili finished with a frown.

"You are stunning for a dwarf," Gildor said and he approached Kili and ran a finger through his hair. Kili flinched slightly and turned away from the touch.

"No. I'm not. I'm too thin, nearly beardless. I wear no braids of any worth," the dwarf pressed. Gildor circled him, glancing frequently at the blonde dwarf. Fili frowned as he watched the elf touch his brother, though he remained where he stood leaning against a tree. Gildor dragged his fingers down one of the braids in Kili's hair.

"These braids, are they not notable?" Gildor asked.

"Fili put them there. It's nothing important, just to keep my hair off my face," Kili asserted and Gildor raised a thin eyebrow. The elf hovered a hand over the clasp that held his hair back.

"This was a gift from him?" Gildor queried and he again looked towards the blonde dwarf. Fili's eyes blazed with anger but when Gildor smirked at him, he worriedly glanced towards his brother then looked away quickly, unwilling to interfere. The elf considered the other dwarf, noting how he nervously twisted a coin between his fingers and fiddled with one of his braids. So it was love then, not possession.

"Interesting," Gildor muttered and Kili looked at him then glanced at his brother.

"You want him," Gildor implied, and Kili flushed deeply and pulled his bow up again to focus his attention elsewhere.

"Hm? What did you say?" Kili asked quietly, feigning ignorance as he aggressively let an arrow fly. The elves chuckled along and Gildor stood back and pondered the two dwarves. It was nearing dusk when Fili finally approached.

"Kili! It's getting late!" he yelled, and Kili turned and ran to his brother. They walked together for a moment and Kili spoke quickly of his time with the elves.

"I know you don't like elves, just like uncle, but…they praised me, for my skill with a bow!" Kili smiled briefly, but he bit his lip and looked at his brother with worry set in his eyes.

"What is it?" Fili asked.

"Nothing, I'll go put my weapons away before supper," Kili said quickly, and rushed away. Fili could have sworn his brother was embarrassed but he did not understand why. He turned to leave for supper when one of the elves approached from the shadows. Fili growled lightly, it was the one that touched his brother all day.

"A word, young prince," Gildor said, beckoning to an alcove. Fili followed slowly. When they were secluded the elf turned to him and spoke gently.

"You are in love, with your own brother, I find it puzzling, how such a thing came to be," Gildor commented offhandedly. Fili looked at him and scowled.

"Why should I speak of such things with an elf of all beings?" the dwarf spat out and Gildor raised his hands in defense.

"Fear not! I do not wish to judge you or cause harm. I am simply, interested. Dwarves are unique in their love, or so I've heard," the elf continued. Fili studied him briefly then decided to humor him.

"It is the heart that chooses. For dwarves, our hearts choose only once in our lives," Fili said, relaxing his stance slightly.

"I know of this, there are similar tales in my own culture, though such bonds are rare," Gildor remarked.

"Mine chose Kili the moment he was born," Fili spoke, and he immediately cursed himself for letting the words slip out. The elf smiled at him knowingly.

"He thinks you are merely protecting him," Gildor stated.

"That is by design," Fili muttered and he glanced worriedly behind him.

"I do not understand. Why would you hide such a thing from him?" Gildor asked, and he seemed truly confused.

"I would never betray his trust, nor act on my feelings, when his heart has clearly not chosen mine in return," Fili uttered, getting antsy. He could hear voices approaching and he did not wish for any to overhear, especially not his brother.

"Are you sure of that?" Gildor asked with narrowed eyes. Fili whipped his head around to look at him.

"What do you mean?" he probed. Gildor smirked and moved closer.

"Love is often lost due to inaction. I suggest you begin showing your dear brother exactly how you feel, lest you suffer and watch as another claims him. He is…very lovely, for a dwarf. Though your kind seems not to think so, elves and men would have no qualms," Gildor finished and Fili turned a glare upon him. Then the elf bent low to whisper in Fili's ear.

"The dark one's eyes change when they gaze upon you. They light up with fire," Gildor spoke softly and then he walked swiftly away waving calmly at a group of elves as though they had never even conversed. Fili stood motionless for some time, missing supper altogether. Kili had questioned him endlessly when he finally showed up but he offered no explanation and settled in for bed silently

The following morning Kili jabbered away over breakfast about the elves. Fili wasn't sure whether he should feel jealous, angry, or just happy for his brother.

"The elves aren't so bad. They were friendly enough to me," Kili muttered as he stuffed his mouth full of food. Fili inclined his head and observed his brother try to eat too much at once. Kili chewed and talked over the food in his mouth.

"Gildor said I was stunning! No one's ever thought me attractive before, and an elf at that!" Kili exclaimed and Fili scrutinized him. He had always thought his brother attractive, though dwarves were never ones to voice such opinions, and Fili had never thought to do so. They complimented strength and prowess in battle, and they gave braids for achievements and accomplishments. Fili looked upon the braids in his brother's hair. He only wore the two Fili had put there, never achieving the same rank as Fili in fighting or blacksmithing. The only activity Kili had ever taken real interest in was archery, something dwarves hardly recognized as useful. He realised suddenly that Kili had only ever heard insults and spiteful comments about his appearance directed at him, despite how incredible he actually was. Kili was swift, and quick on his feet. He moved like a wraith in battle, and only those that had witnessed him shoot down a target truly understood his passion for it. Kili was slim, tall, and cunning, and though Kili had never done well in his studies, he excelled at strategizing, always three steps ahead of his opponents. They were all characteristics dwarves took no consideration of at all. But to Fili, his brother was perfect.

"You are far more beautiful than any elf here in Rivendell," Fili murmured, though he turned quickly away when he realised Kili heard. His brother had stopped chewing instantly, turning towards him with wide eyes.

"What?" Kili asked hesitantly. Fili did not answer. Thorin arrived at an opportune moment and Fili took the chance to escape, following his uncle to talk of their plans to leave. Kili trailed over his brother's form with his eyes as he swallowed the food in his mouth. Did his brother really say that? He was fairly sure of what he'd heard. Beautiful was not a word often used to describe a dwarf, especially a male dwarf. For some reason he didn't mind so much when his brother spoke it. Kili watched his uncle and brother converse as he grazed his eyes along his brother's form. Fili was…attractive. Kili had always known that, along with every lass they encountered in the taverns. He thought on the words Gildor had spoken the day prior and felt a stirring in his groin. His face flushed and he looked down in embarrassment. Kili pushed his food away no longer hungry. He _did_ want his brother.

"Impossible," Kili murmured.

* * *

><p>Though Fili did not intend it to, his subconscious certainly took Gildor's words to heart. He began to unknowingly court his brother. They were subtle actions and the more Fili observed his brother, the more natural it all began to feel.<p>

As the company left Rivendell Fili held his hand out to his brother to aid him in climbing the steep rocks. Kili glanced at him and nearly spoke complaint as he was perfectly capable of climbing rocks on his own. However when Kili saw the serious expression on his brother's face, and his unmoving gaze upon his own, Kili said nothing, and merely accepted his brother's actions. Fili was nearly always at his side, lifting him slightly over drops in the earth while the company continued forwards into the mountain pass.

Kili felt self-conscious initially. He did not wish to show weakness to the other dwarves, and his brother's constant attention was slightly embarrassing. Soon his fears subsided, as not a word was spoken of the interaction between the two brothers, and Kili found he rather enjoyed the way Fili's eyes were persistently roaming over him to make sure he was alright.

He grew so accustomed to his brother's presence beside him that when the rock wall split and he watched his brother reach out for him without success, Kili felt an intense cold wash over his heart. The pain struck him frozen as though he'd been hit by a bolt of lightning from the sky. Without his brother, he was nothing. Without his brother, he was truly lost. When Fili had embraced him tightly after their escape from the storm battle, words caught in Kili's throat, instead dripping down his face in wet tears. He held tight to his brother and shivered as Fili pressed quick kisses across his face and hair. Their eyes met and Kili knew, he could never survive without his brother, without Fili at his side. They ignored the company, and pressed their brows together as the light in their eyes flickered at its strongest.

It was not until the company was safe upon the carrack that Fili began to further his attention. He sharpened his brother's blades and arrowheads while watching him rest. And he crafted arrows from sticks and stones to restock his brother's dwindling quiver. When Kili woke in the mornings he took each new arrow out to observe at length, appreciating the artistry put into them. His fingers grazed along the shafts as he studied the engravings on them and then when he looked upon Fili, the dwarf would offer no explanation, merely smiling softly before fetching him something to eat. On chilly nights Fili even took his cloak from his own shoulders and laid it atop his brother's form to give him warmth. The third time he did Kili finally found his voice.

"You gave me your furs again last night brother! Why? You'll get cold without them!" Kili exclaimed, handing the thick cloak back to his brother. Fili slipped the furs on his body and nodded appreciatively at his brother.

"I am fine," he stated, and Kili watched as his brother walked away to ready their supplies. The younger dwarf stood for some time, contemplating his brother's recent actions, incredibly confused by what it all meant. His brother had always treated him well, and paid him attention, but he'd never been quite so…doting. Chills spread through his body every time his brother helped him up a steep climb, and shivers ran down his spine when he looked in the other dwarf's eyes. It wasn't unpleasant, quite the opposite, but still Kili wanted to know why!

"It's quite humorous watching you two," Dwalin spoke quietly as he lent towards the young dwarf's ear. Kili turned catching the other as he walked away.

"Wait, Dwalin! What do you mean?" Kili asked, taking the opportunity given to him. Dwalin turned and smirked wickedly.

"He's courting you," Dwalin said, and Kili gaped at him open mouthed.

"C-courting me?" Kili questioned nervously. Surely Dwalin was jesting! But the large dwarf stood still, his arms crossed and his smirk unwavering.

"Why would he…me?" Kili asked. He was nothing like his brother, not worthy of him in the least. Fili was kingly material, and Kili was just…his brother. He didn't understand what any dwarf would see in him.

"Surely you know of the significance of those braids in your hair, and the clasp that holds them there," Dwalin muttered with a raised eyebrow as he lowered his head. Kili reached up to touch them. He'd noticed the words his brother had woven in them the night they were first put there. Loving words, that he felt undeserving of. And he knew his brother had tied them off with the clasp from his own hair. Kili had rest his fingers upon it often, fingering his brother's sigil on it.

"Well, yes, but I just figured…," Kili trailed off, his unsure thoughts hanging in the air. He recalled the words the elves had spoken to him during their stay in Rivendell. Was it possible his brother cared for him in such a way? A deep flush filled Kili's face and he lowered his hand to rub at the back of his neck.

"Really? Me?" Kili whispered, and Dwalin sniggered and turned to move away from the young lad.

"Wait! Tell me more!" Kili shouted, reaching out desperately as he chased after the older dwarf, but Dwalin ignored him and moved to join the rest of the company.

"Dwalin!" Kili cried, pouting dramatically at the chuckling dwarf.

* * *

><p>The company settled in early one night, the exhaustion and hunger apparent in everyone's eyes. Kili sat on a log and stretched his legs out in front of him while he yawned. He startled slightly when he felt soft furs tickle at his neck as his brother once again wrapped his cloak around his shoulders. He watched his brother move to fill two bowls with stew with frustration in his eyes. His fingers clenched in the furs around his neck as Fili approached again and held a bowl out. Kili hesitated for a moment, but finally reached forwards and accepted. He was starving. Fili sat next to him and the two brothers ate in silence for a while. Kili was halfway through his meal when he turned to the other dwarf.<p>

"I'm perfectly capable of getting my own food brother," Kili implied and shoved another spoonful into his mouth. Fili tapped on the side of his bowl and lifted a corner of his mouth, before setting his empty dish on the ground.

"I know that, am I not allowed to treat my brother?" Fili asked. Kili pondered the words. There was a difference between treating and wooing, even Kili knew that.

"You've been treating me like a lass," Kili uttered, and Fili whipped his head around to look into his brother's narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can stop," Fili spat out, and then he looked away and lifted his fingers to twist in one of the braids near his mouth. Kili's heart stuttered. Fili only did that when he was nervous. The younger dwarf focused on the way his brother leant forwards slightly, and on the creases in his brow. The warmth of the cloak around his shoulders encouraged him to continue.

"No, it's okay. I don't…really mind," Kili spoke gently, and he shuddered when Fili turned to look at him again. Fili's eyes were penetrating and Kili felt his breath catch in his throat. Suddenly Fili had moved towards him and his brother's lips pressed fiercely against his own. Kili's eyes widened comically and his entire body stiffened as he dropped the bowl in his hands in shock. Stew splattered over his boots and the ground but he didn't notice, far more consumed by the wetness against his lips. Fili pulled away as suddenly as he had first moved. His eyes mimicked his brother's, surprised by his own actions.

The company went completely silent, and then Bombur dropped his ladle loudly into the pot of stew. Bofur let out a long ungainly whistle, and a strangled noise came from Kili's throat. Fili stared at his brother awkwardly, watching as Kili raised his fingers to touch his lips in wonder.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Fili fumbled out and then he stood quickly from the log and walked briskly away from the campsite. Thorin watched the events unfold from across the fire, his hands folded in front of his face.

"Guess it's time," Dwalin muttered from beside him as he carved patterns into the dirt with a blade.

"Aye," Thorin responded and made to stand.

"I'll talk to Kili if you like," Dwalin offered and Thorin nodded, walking away after his heir. He paused briefly to pat Kili on the shoulder, but the young dwarf was far too shell-shocked to notice much of anything. After a few minutes of walking he reached his nephew, who lent with his forehead pressed against the bark of a tree, his arms hanging limply at his sides. He'd never seen his nephew so distraught. The most emotion he ever displayed came while driving his blade into the heads of his opponents.

"Fili, Fili calm down," Thorin murmured and he settled a hand on his nephew's back.

"I…I kissed him, just like that! In front of everyone!" Fili hissed, and he raised his hands to clench in his hair.

"Fili…," Thorin whispered and the other dwarf turned to him with terrified eyes. He hadn't seen his nephew so worked up since before his father died.

"It's alright, what are you so worried about?" Thorin asked.

"My precious brother, I promised myself that I would never…how could I possibly…it's all that stupid elf's fault, putting ideas into my mind! As if Kili would ever love me," Fili rambled on and Thorin's eyes narrowed at the mention of elves but he quickly focused on the task at hand.

"You truly think he does not feel the same for you?" Thorin queried. He hadn't realised Fili was struggling with his feelings quite so much. His face never showed his worries, never showed much of anything besides the intense love he directed towards his brother.

"I know what it's like to live without him, but Kili has never been without me. What if…what if I'm the only one that feels this way, what if to him this is nothing?" Fili asked and he gestured pathetically at his heart, trying to convey the connection he felt to his one. Surprisingly Thorin just laughed, loud and heartily, then crossed his arms and lent beside his nephew against the tree.

"Are you completely blind nephew?" Thorin asked and Fili looked upon him with puzzled eyes.

"You were always so bright Fili, I see that love has rattled even your brain. Though I must admit, it's refreshing to see you so worked up after so many years of calm detachment," Thorin continued, and Fili still looked upon him with confusion.

"Bonds such as these never go only one way, Fili, you know this," Thorin spoke but Fili stood tall and narrowed his eyes.

"That's not true, Balin said that even if we find our one love, that love is not always returned," the younger dwarf muttered and Thorin sighed heavily and beckoned his nephew to sit with him on the ground.

"There's something you should know, perhaps I should have told you ages ago, but I thought it best to wait, until both of you were ready. Actually I thought you would have figured it out by now on your own," Thorin spoke and he looked fixedly at the other dwarf.

"Have you ever heard of twin flames, my nephew?" Thorin questioned and Fili frowned for a moment as though trying to recall the term.

"Twin flames, yes. Balin mentioned it once in passing when he spoke of bonds, though admittedly I did not listen well," Fili uttered sheepishly and his uncle wacked him across the back of his head.

"Idiot. The one lesson you should have focused on is the only one you missed," Thorin bellowed. Fili rubbed at the back of his head while his uncle studied him.

"You share this bond with your brother. You are two halves of one whole. Your souls call out to one another," Thorin explained. Fili stopped rubbing his head and opened and closed his mouth for a few moments.

"How can you be so sure?" He demanded.

"Everyone knows. Your mother and I knew the moment you first held him. You were a shell before he came into this world. You hadn't spoken for months, hadn't even left your room. We thought…your mother and I thought you were lost to us. But then Kili was born, and he called out to you, and you awakened again. He has brought light back into your eyes, and put a smile back on your face. It is a blessing that Mahal has given you your brother, your soul," Thorin finished and he wrapped an arm around his nephew's shoulders. Fili shook slightly and fiddled with one of his braids, looking every bit like a young lad.

"I love him," Fili pronounced and Thorin smiled.

"I want to do…unsettling things to him," Fili murmured and he lowered his head and ran his hand down his face in shame.

"There is nothing for you to feel ashamed about Fili. No boundaries exist between twin flames," Thorin said gently then he lent his head back against the tree behind him.

"Though please refrain from telling me the details," Thorin added and Fili chuckled.

"Don't worry, that's more Dwalin's forte," Fili replied with a smile of his own.

* * *

><p>Dwalin sat heavily next to the young dwarf and handed him another bowl of stew. Kili offered little reaction but he did clasp the bowl in his hands and glance down at it briefly.<p>

"There ya go laddie, eat up," Dwalin spoke, and he watched as Kili slowly reached for the spoon and began to eat. He shoveled the meal into his mouth in silence and did not speak until he'd set it aside and the bowl was licked clean.

"He really was courting me," Kili said in awe.

"I told ya so," Dwalin crowed.

"But…why?" Kili questioned, and his eyes looked over at the forest where his brother had walked away.

"Do you ever see something in his eyes, a fire, a want, unlike any other?" Dwalin asked. Kili nodded. He hadn't lied to the elves in Rivendell, his brother had always looked at him fervently, and his eyes were always alight with an intense passion. Kili had never realised who it was directed at.

"And do you ever feel it reflected in your own?" Dwalin enquired with a smirk.

"Always," Kili whispered without a thought.

"You share a soul," Dwalin explained, and it was exactly what Kili needed to hear. A brilliant smile lit up his face and he closed his eyes in bliss.

* * *

><p>When Fili returned to camp the dwarves were already sound asleep. Loud snores echoed around the clearing, and Fili padded softly to where his brother lay tucked under blankets, and to his glee, Fili's furs as well. The older dwarf knelt beside him and brushed a lock of hair from his brother's face. At the touch Kili turned, his eyes open and clear. He'd been awake and waiting for his brother's return. The light from the campfire was reflected in Kili's eyes and flames flickered across his irises.<p>

Kili lifted the blankets and it was second nature for Fili to settle in beside him, and the two brothers huddled together and touched noses. With the thought of no boundaries in Fili's mind it was easy to close the remaining distance and press his lips against Kili's in a gentle kiss. The soft sound of pleasure that left his brother's mouth encouraged him to deepen the kiss, and push his tongue into the other's mouth. Kili's legs parted slightly and Fili pressed one of his own between them, pulling his brother tighter against his body. They kissed for hours, until the birds began their early morning song, and despite the lack of sleep, both dwarves felt well rested and refreshed when the company rose in the morning. The following day, neither brother spoke of it, and though Fili was often caught looking upon his brother he still felt hesitant to initiate anything in front of the company. Kili leered at him, desire visible in his eyes and the other dwarves observed it all with amusement.

They reached Beorn's home that day, and for the first time in a long while, enjoyed an elaborate meal. Kili and Fili sat across from one another, their eyes unwavering. The tension was visible to everyone around them, and the other dwarves shifted awkwardly at the heat that passed between the two brothers' eyes. Fili nearly moaned when he watched his brother lick honey from his fingers one by one, but he managed to hold his arousal at bay. He desperately wanted to have his brother, but he refused to take him like a beast in public. He would wait until he could properly worship Kili, atop lavish sheets and surrounded by the gold and jewels of Erebor. His brother deserved better than a rough romp in the wild.

The journey through Mirkwood was gruelling. He could feel his brother's lingering and teasing touches across his body but could not see the emotion in his eyes. The darkness warped his mind and he fought desperately against it for fear of harming his cherished brother in any way. Despite that, the two held tight to one another while they slept, and Fili saw a whispering of a flame in his mind each time their lips pressed together. When they were captured by the elves of Mirkwood, Fili felt like he might suffocate without his brother's presence next to him. He figured it was a good thing Thranduil had opted not to pull him from his cell and torture him. He would have done anything for his brother in those moments. He would have said anything, even if it meant betraying their quest. Their escape was a welcome development, and when he reunited with his brother, the two dwarves embraced fiercely and their kisses were filled with desperate love.

As the company approached Lake-town Dwalin nudged Fili lightly in the side with a leer on his face.

"Aren't you going to fuck him?" the older dwarf jibed, and Fili turned to him with horror written on his face.

"Excuse me?" Fili asked, as though he could not believe the other dwarf had spoken such words. In truth, the images they brought to Fili's mind had him nearly on the brink of arousal.

"Oh come on, it's obvious you two are dying to screw each other senseless. What is this, twenty years of sexual tension?" Dwalin asked and Fili choked and turned away from him in embarrassment. The other dwarf was right though, Fili had been lusting after his brother for a very long time.

"More like thirty," he replied, and Dwalin laughed heartily and slapped him across the back.

"I don't know how you did it laddie, you have my utmost respect," Dwalin chortled, and Fili grimaced at the pain in his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Lake-town proved relaxing and accommodating and the dwarves set up camp on the outskirts before exploring in pairs. They had little money for food and keep, but the nearby forests were fruitful, and Kili easily shot down more than enough food to keep the company well fed. Though they still slept on the ground in the evenings, it was comforting to sleep so near a bustling town, and the sight of the Lonely Mountain so close by eased their minds.<p>

Fili relaxed in the river just off the path, grateful to finally wash the buildup of grime from his body and hair. He braided his beard with practiced ease then lay back against the edge of the river, the water lapping gently at his chest. He nearly fell asleep but was startled awake when he felt a light touch upon his thighs. His eyes opened in a flash, and he watched as a body rose from the water in front of him. His heart skipped when he recognized the dark eyes and hair of his brother.

"Kili?" Fili gasped out and his brother grinned and wiped hair and water from his eyes.

"You did not hear me come?" He asked playfully as Fili caught his breath.

"You've always been swifter and quieter than I," the older dwarf admitted, and Kili grinned heartily. Then the smile dropped from his face and he moved forward, straddling his brother and resting his legs on either side of him.

"Kili? What…," Fili began as Kili lent forwards and pressed their brows together. His long hair dripped down Fili's neck and chest, and clung to his own body like a leech.

"I see the fire in your eyes brother, it burns the same in mine. There is nothing between us now. Nor shall there ever be. I feel like I've been waiting forever," Kili spoke heatedly and he raised his body slightly and moved to wrap a hand around his brother's very thick and by now incredibly hard cock. Fili moaned and twitched at the contact, his hands reaching forward to grasp his brother's hips. He groaned when Kili moved to line his backside up and he felt his arousal gently prodding at the other's entrance.

"Wait, you'll hurt yourself," Fili muttered and he moved a hand down to touch his brother's hole. It was wet, incredibly wet, and his finger slipped inside without any resistance.

"Or…wow," Fili whispered, and he thrust his finger inside his brother gently. Kili mewled at the touch and arched his back.

"I readied myself for you brother," he uttered, and Fili nearly died. He slipped a second finger in easily enough and spread them, his brother's body stretching for them with ease.

"Where did you learn such a thing?" Fili gasped out and he licked and sucked at Kili's neck.

"I asked around. Mostly Dwalin," Kili managed to say, though his voice was shaky and broken with heavy pants.

"You minx!" Fili hissed, and Kili lifted his body, lining himself up with his brother's hardness again. He pressed down on it in one quick thrust, shuddering as his body accommodated to his brother's length.

"Oh, Kili!" Fili moaned, and gripped the grassy edge of the river to brace himself as he tightened his hand in Kili's side. He could feel his brother's body twitching and clamping around him with erratic spasms. When he was able, Fili opened his eyes and looked up at his brother's lust filled face. Kili licked at his lips as his body adjusted and then he groaned and rocked forwards atop his brother. Kili bent slightly and gripped his fingers into the side of the river as he thrust his body back and forth over the other dwarf. The water splashed and lapped at their bodies with his movement, and Kili shivered each time a drop landed on his upper body. Finally Fili willed his body to react and he ran his hands up his brother's back to grip in his hair while he licked and sucked at Kili's nipples. The sounds that came from his brother's mouth were indecent and filled with ecstasy.

"By Aulë, Kili, you're loud! The company…," Fili muttered as he pulled away from his brother's chest with a wet smack.

"Let them hear," Kili growled and let out a lewd cry.

"At this rate the entire population of Lake-town will hear you," Fili gasped and he began thrusting up into his brother's slender form. The action caught Kili off guard and he fell forwards and his hands moved to grip his brother's shoulders. He bent to drag his tongue around the rim of Fili's ear then whispered in it.

"How long have you wanted me to part my legs for you?" Kili breathed and his brother's fingers tightened in a bruising manner around his sides.

"That's…," Fili gasped, further aroused by his brother's lecherous words.

"How long?" Kili insisted with a particularly violent thrust down.

"Ah…I've wanted you since you first braided my beard," Fili uttered, and he turned to press a chaste kiss against his brother's open lips.

"Though the first time I truly wished to take pleasure from you, was when you killed three orcs and a warg in a matter of seconds. Before they even knew what was happening," Fili continued. Kili grinned lasciviously at him.

"So many years, you waited for me," Kili drawled and he ran fingers down his brother's chest to pull at the thick pale hairs upon it.

"Being with you will always be enough, though I would never, say no to this," Fili admitted and he ran his own hands down Kili's legs.

"You need only ask Fili, and I would spread my legs for you in a moment," Kili teased and Fili's eyes hardened with lust. He pushed his brother's body roughly off his own then up against the river's edge. Kili gasped loudly as Fili drove into him from behind. The older dwarf gripped his fingers in his brother's hair and pulled his head back while he pounded into him against the grassy ledge. Kili grasped frantically to take hold of anything and his fingers slipped in the dirt, succeeding only in uprooting weeds.

They moved together as they did in battle, with power, strength, speed and passion. Fili penetrated his brother deeper than he thought possible and he gripped him around his chest tightly as he reached around to stroke Kili's straining erection. His brother trembled against him, his legs shaking violently, and Fili grinned against his back as he felt the other dwarf's hardness pulse in his hand. Kili clenched around him tightly as he came and Fili pressed forwards impossibly hard as his release took hold of his body. Kili mewled when he felt warmth fill him and seep from his body, his channel tightening from the aftershocks of his pleasure. The two dwarves shuddered against each other as they came down from their high and Fili kissed along his brother's sweaty back. The brothers fell back into the water and rinsed their bodies before they lay aside each other on the grass.

"I've never felt so fulfilled. It's like my purpose in life, is being here, with you," Kili whispered. His arms and legs were entangled around Fili's and they both ran their hands through each other's hair.

"I should be so lucky. Without you Kili, I would have no reason to live," Fili admitted, his fingers trailing across the other's ear. Kili rolled slightly, turning to gaze at the nearby mountain.

"Do you think we shall succeed?" Kili asked.

"I find I do not care," Fili answered and he began to redo the braids in his brother's hair.

"I already have everything I want and need," Fili said with a smile. Kili grinned happily and rolled atop his brother's body. Fili hardened again quickly and Kili wasted no time in joining their bodies once more.

"Again already?" Fili gasped.

"I wish to have as much of you as possible, while I can," Kili whispered as he twisted atop him.

* * *

><p>The moments before the great battle were solemn and terrifying. Though Fili was dedicated to his uncle's quest and willing to fight to reclaim their home, he still felt a not so small desire to return to the Blue Mountains, his brother in tow, to live out their lives in peace and happiness. The two brothers stood together in the halls of Erebor, the dark shadows encasing their forms as they gazed into each other's eyes.<p>

"Remember when we were young, and I told you I did not fear death?" Kili whispered.

"Yes," Fili said. Kili swallowed, and Fili knew his brother did feel fear. It was the same fear he felt in his own heart. It was not that they feared death, but rather they feared not facing death together.

"Promise me, we will always be together," Kili muttered, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Always," Fili murmured and he took his brother's lips in a loving and impossibly slow kiss. Their eyes remained open, ever gazing upon the light that joined them and they knew, that no matter what they faced, it would be as one, for they were two parts of a whole.

The battle was violent. Bodies covered the ground not minutes after it started. Many races fought against and together, but in the end, the blood was always the same. A deep red. It bled across the grass and rained atop those who still held onto their lives. Kili could feel blood dripping down his face. It could have been his own, an elf's, a humans, or even an orc's for all he knew. It disgusted him. His brother's form was drenched in it as well. They moved together across the battlefield, slaying whatever they could. Kili slid to the ground, his knees squelching in mud and guts as he fired arrows into the eyes of orcs and wargs. He felt his brother stand astride him and yet more blood splattered over his neck and face. Always they fought together, never more than a foot apart. Fili deflected swords and Kili sniped down the enemies upon their uncle and companions.

Kili was in the middle of lining up another shot when an intense pain rushed through his shoulder and down his nerves to the very tips of his fingers. He cried out and dropped his bow as teeth shredded his skin. Kili fought against the blinding agony and wrenched a dagger from his boot. He thrust it up at the warg that tore at him to slice at its eye. The creature released him momentarily and Kili watched as Fili's strong form leapt over the warg while he violently thrust a blade down through its skull. The beast shuddered and fell to the ground, blood gurgling from its mouth. Fili's nose flared and his hair flailed out behind him, his eyes alight with rage. He wrenched his blade from the warg then sliced its head from its body, flames burning in his eyes as he yelled loudly. Kili rose quickly, stumbling away from the beast on the ground and catching his footing. Fili seethed with rage at the injury upon his lover and Kili licked his lips at the look in his brother's eyes. He was on him in a second, kissing him violently and thrusting his tongue into the other dwarf's mouth.

"I want you," Kili mumbled into his brother's ear, and then he was moving again, lifting his bow from the ground and charging back into battle, Fili right behind him. They moved as one, ripping through their enemies and protecting their friends until the very end. As the horns and cries of victory rung out over the bloody fields, Kili fell to his knees in pain. His eyes blurred and his body ached. Everything was red, and his ears rang loudly in his head. As his eyes closed he felt his body fall backwards into a hard form. A strong arm wrapped around him and pressed against his chest, and warm air ghosted against his neck. Yes. His brother was there, his brother was at his back, as he always was, and always would be.

* * *

><p>Kili sat upon their bed, hovering over his brother. Fili was doing his best to read from a tome resting against his chest, though it was difficult with his brother constantly fidgeting and touching him. Kili's hair was longer than ever, dragging tantalizingly against the other dwarf's body, and his fingers ran through the braids within Fili's beard. He toyed with them, twisting them gently and dragging his fingers teasingly across his brother's neck and jaw.<p>

"Look at all these braids," Kili uttered softly, and Fili closed his book with resignation.

"If you would let me braid more into your hair you'd have nearly as many, brother," Fili muttered and he lifted a hand to graze his brother's face.

"The two I have are more than enough for me," Kili said and he lay his head in his brother's lap. He looked up at his brother's face and closed his eyes gently as Fili's fingers moved to drag through his hair.

"You'll be a great king one day Fili," Kili spoke with a smile and he heard his brother chuckle.

"Not for many years yet," Fili responded and he dragged a finger down his brother's face to rub against his lips.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Bilbo will be the death of our uncle any day now," Kili implied and he opened his lips and pulled his brother's finger into his mouth. Fili played with the laces on his brother's breeches, pushing them down the best he could with one hand. Kili lifted his hips and kicked them off the rest of the way while he lapped at his brother's finger. He let it slip from his lips with a loud squelch and lent back against his brother's legs.

"Do you think they make love on the throne?" Kili asked and he spread his legs as Fili trailed his finger down the other's abdomen to rest between them.

"Uncle? You must be joking, he's far too proper for such a thing," Fili chuckled and then he prodded gently at his brother's entrance, teasing for a moment before pressing his finger gently within the tight ring. Kili groaned a bit and gripped his fingers into the sheets atop their bed.

"When you are king, I would ride you on your throne," Kili moaned, and Fili raised an eyebrow.

"Would you? Tell me more," he commanded, while he thrust his finger a little deeper and crooked it at an angle his brother adored. Sure enough Kili twitched at the action and tightened around him.

"Mmm, it wouldn't matter if there were others around. I would just walk right up to you and take your crown. I'd put it on and you would know exactly what I wanted," Kili uttered between gasps as Fili pushed a second finger into his body.

"I'd strip in front of you, until nothing but your crown remained. Then I'd straddle you and rub against your cock," Kili continued and Fili moaned lightly and moved to release his straining arousal while he spread his fingers inside his brother. Kili writhed around them and turned his head to lick along his brother's shaft.

"I'd be ready for you, like I was in the river our first time together. And you'd slip inside me like you belonged there," Kili spoke and he flicked his tongue across his brother's heated skin while he gasped in pleasure. Fili slid a third finger in alongside the others and bent them all. Kili screamed.

"I do belong there," Fili demanded, challenging the other dwarf to say otherwise. Kili's legs shuddered and he gripped at his brother's thigh.

"Ah, Fili, wait! I'll…I'll come," Kili struggled to voice, but Fili didn't stop, only thrusting his fingers quicker and deeper.

"Hmm, good," Fili murmured and Kili whimpered and shook violently. His back arched up off the bed and his mouth opened in pleasure as he came, his passage twitching around the fingers still thrusting within him. Fili made a satisfied noise and lifted his brother's head from his lap, before moving between his legs. His fingers slipped from the other dwarf's body only to be replaced by his arousal mere moments later. He thrust deeply inside his brother and pushed his legs back to reach a better angle.

"Ah, you feel best like this, well stretched and convulsing around me," Fili voiced, and Kili whimpered, unable to give a coherent response. They grinded against each other, and in no time at all Kili's arousal pressed up against his brother, dripping and ready once more. Fili reached a hand down to unlace his brother's shirt and he pushed it gently from the other dwarf's shoulders. His fingers grazed over the scar there, and he bent to kiss it. Kili tightened his legs around his brother's back and Fili ran his tongue along the entire length of the marking bringing tremors to the other's body.

"Fili!" Kili shouted. Fili continued his path, dragging his tongue across Kili's collar and neck, then up his jawline to settle on his lips. He smirked there and kissed his brother wildly while his hand clenched in Kili's hair. His brother's fingers dragged down his back and Fili pulled the other dwarf to his chest as he thrust within him savagely. He growled as his arousal strained for a moment then he filled his brother with his seed as he pulsed inside of him. At the feeling, Kili shuddered as well, releasing between their bodies with a loud moan. They held on to each other tightly, and Fili was reluctant to leave his brother's body, instead opting to remain seated within him as he lifted covers over their bodies.

"You always know exactly what I want," Kili whispered. Fili idly ran a hand down his brother's back.

"Of course I do, because it's exactly what I want as well," Fili uttered, clasping the other dwarf's body to his own in a tight embrace. Fili looked into his brother's drooping eyes and smiled. The deep smoldering embers of their love burned in their eyes and Fili knew they always would, growing ever stronger as their days together passed by.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Some things of note: I took the elves in Rivendell from a list of elves who probably resided there. Glorfindel is Elrond's captain in arms and a prince of the Noldor. Gildor is another member of the Noldor. Elladan and Elrohi are Elrond's sons. And Lindir is the elf we all know from the film, who apparently listened to one of Bilbo's poetry readings.

Twin flames seemingly exist in real life, and aren't necessarily romantic relationships in nature, but can be. Basically it refers to two people who complete each other in every way.

The title is taken from Song of the Lonely Mountain, which I adore.


End file.
